


Practice

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (1st Half) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Gen, Humor, Mind Control, keeping snoke's legacy alive by humiliating hux in front of his troops, kylo ren is teaching dark!rey the ways of the Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Companion to ‘The Call’. Kylo Ren likes to make these lessons as compelling as possible. Established Kylo Ren/Dark!Rey.





	Practice

“Now, concentrate.”  
  
Rey shut her eyes, and Kylo Ren lightly tapped the side of her head. “Keep them open. You don’t want to get into the habit of having them shut; you’re strong with the Force, but some things can still surprise you.”  
  
She opened one eye, looked at him with the edge of a smirk starting on her mouth. “I don’t think he’ll be surprising me.”  
  
Kylo Ren snorted softly. “All the same.”  
  
Rey opened both eyes, and then focused.  
  
Kylo Ren saw the moment that her control over Hux solidified; they stood in the shadows near the entrance of the bridge, and the comings and goings of multiple officers and other personnel allowing them to melt into the background, despite their notoriety- and also because Kylo Ren might have been doing his best to shield them both from the minds of passersby for the purpose of this exercise.  
  
He wouldn’t need to for long, though.  
  
Hux had been standing at the head of the bridge, stiff-backed and pompous as usual, which was useful- if he’d been talking to an officer it might have been more obvious when Rey had taken control of him.  
  
“Make sure you have a good grip,” Kylo Ren advised.  
  
“Oh, I’ve got him by the balls,” Rey purred.  
  
Kylo frowned. “I didn’t need that picture in my head.”  
  
“Well you’ve got it now, haven’t you? Shush. I’m _concentrating._ ”  
  
It took a moment, and Kylo Ren could see an odd look on Hux’s face- a vacant sort of _wait, something’s happening here_ \- before the show began.  
  
“CA- _CAW!_ ”  
  
The cry was loud and startling, and every head on the bridge whipped to face Hux. Kylo Ren hadn’t been expecting anything quite so attention-grabbing right off the bat, and he slapped a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Beside him, Rey was grinning with anticipation.  
  
“Sir?” A Lieutenant ventured. “Are you-”  
  
“BA- _GAWK!_ ” Hux let out a loud squawk, and his head bobbed back and forth. He put his hands on his hips and flapped them like they were wings.  
  
In the corner, Kylo Ren pressed his face into Rey’s shoulder and whispered, “Are you trying to make him sound like a crow, or a chicken?”  
  
Rey shrugged. “Both. I just want him to look like a fool.”  
  
“Stars, I love you.”  
  
“BAWK! BAWKBAWK!” Incredulous stares followed Hux around the room as he started rounding the monitors, ducking his head down in a chicken’s jerky, seed-seeking motion- at one point, he more or less bashed his nose against the head of one of the technicians, who stared at him in shock.  
  
“This is easier than I thought it would be,” Rey whispered.  
  
“I wouldn’t call Hux an example of mental fortitude,” Kylo muttered in return. “Bending someone to your will is easier if they’re weak-minded.” He watched as Hux hopped up onto a computer station, stomping across the keyboard and started squawking again. “Or insane.”  
  
“I suppose he qualifies for both.” Then Rey sighed. “Alright, let’s try something else now.”  
  
“ _Blue milk!_ ” Hux bellowed to his bemused audience. “Blue milk! Who knows where the blue milk comes from?!”  
  
(“Luke traumatized you with that too, didn’t he?”  
  
“You have no _bloody_ idea.”)  
  
“Sir,” An Officer stepped forward cautiously, “Sir, please come down, I think you should go to the medbay.”  
  
“THERE WILL BE NO SURRENDER!” Hux then leapt off the station and fell flat on the floor. He gasped with pain, and Kylo Ren heard Rey make a small, panicked sound as her control slipped slightly.  
  
“Try not to hurt him,” He said. “Pain can override your control. It helps them resist you by giving them something to focus on.”  
  
“Noted.”  
  
Hux pushed himself up, shook his head, and then looked at the surrounding officers. Most of them still seemed to be in shock, because thus far only one of them was moving, or talking, or had even tried to speak to Hux.  
  
“ _God,_ I’m such a brownnose!” Hux announced. “None of you even know how far I had this honking appendage of mine stuck up the Supreme Leader’s arse!”  
  
Several gasps punctuated the silence, and Kylo bit down on his hand to stop himself from cackling with laughter. He squeezed Rey’s shoulder with his free hand, felt her shaking slightly with her own restrained amusement.  
  
“Did you know that the Supreme Leader used to walk around in a bloody _bathrobe?_ Couldn’t be bothered to change for official meetings! Now that’s _power!_ ”  
  
“Sir, I really, _really_ think you ought to come with me to the medical bay,” The Officer tried again, gently putting a hand on Hux’s shoulder.  
  
“Nonsense! It’s 21:00 hours, man! _It’s dance-time!_ ”  
  
Hux then proceeded to break into the worst, most _ridiculous_ dance that Kylo Ren had ever seen. There were not words for how _gloriously_ satisfying it was to see his longtime rival brought low by his paramour. See how eager the bastard would be to contradict his orders or play power-games with him after _this_.  
  
“Get your last laughs in, because I’m slipping,” Rey warned.  
  
“Not bad for your first time doing it at length,” Kylo acknowledged. "You’ve lasted nearly ten minutes.”

“Wasn’t too bad,” Rey said. “I suppose he’s just especially weak-willed. Or mad. Should I let go of him now?”  
  
“Not all at once. Do it gradually, let him realize _slowly_ what he’s doing.”  
  
Rey did. Hux was still doing his strange dance, but the movements started to slow, and confusion started to settle on his features again as they had before. Eventually, he came to a stop, legs stilling and arms falling down by his sides.  
  
“What… The _fuck_ am I doing?”  
  
“Making a fool of yourself, General,” Kylo Ren had schooled his expression into something serious, and he was gratified to see the alarm with which the bridge crew regarded him when he stepped forward. “As usual.”  
  
Hux’s expression grew sour and dark. “What did you _do?_ ”  
  
“Actually, it’s more like what did _you_ do.” Kylo Ren glanced around at the Officers nearby and said, “If any of you should ever get it into your heads to disobey me, remember what you’ve seen here today- and remember that my apprentice and I can do _so_ much worse.” His gaze flickered to Rey, and he saw her smiling darkly, eerily in the shadows near the door.  
  
Hux looked like he wanted to breathe fire, but he knew better than most of the crew what a terrible idea it would be to explode the way he clearly wanted to. His eyes jumped between Kylo Ren and Rey, and after a few moments of heavy breathing he said, “May I… Return… To _work_ … My _Lord?_ ”  
   
“Of _course_ , General,” Kylo Ren said with a light sneer. “You may all carry on.” Only when he’d turned his back on them did he grin. At the door, Rey slid to his side and stepped out the door with him.  
  
“Now what?” She asked.  
  
“Now we go secure the security footage from that glorious performance,” Kylo Ren said smoothly. “It would be a shame if it were deleted through some mishap because Hux can’t bear to be humbled every now and then.”  
  
Rey cackled, sliding an arm around his. “Of course, my Lord.”  
  
“Thank you, my Lady _._ ”  
  
-End


End file.
